L'opération jalousie
by Chrome83
Summary: Qu'arrive-il quand Liz, Patty et Tsubaki organise un plan pour rendre Soul jaloux ?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo !~

Bon voilà, je me lance dans une fiction très courte (3 chapitres à peine...) sur Soul Eater, et tout particulièrement sur le couple SoMa (Soul x Maka). C'est mon tout premier écrit sur ce manga, j'espère l'avoir réussit !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclamer : Soul Eater et ses personnages appartiennent à Atsushi Ohkubo et seul le scénario de cette fiction est de moi.

* * *

**L'opération "jalousie"**

Ce matin quand elle arriva à Shibusen, Maka était seule. En temps normal, elle arrivait toujours avec Soul, c'est normal puisqu'ils vivaient ensemble. Pourtant aujourd'hui, pas de trace de la faux démoniaque. Ne s'attardant pas à traîner dans les couloirs, la jeune Meister se dirigea directement, d'un pas ferme et résolu, vers sa salle de cours. La grande pièce était pratiquement vide en raison de l'heure matinale, bien que quelques élèves s'y trouvaient déjà. Elle partit s'asseoir à sa place et soupira avant de sortir un livre et de commencer sa lecture. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle ce matin. D'habitude, elle était souriante, mais là, son visage était crispé par un étonnant mélange de colère, de tristesse et de culpabilité...

-Bonjour Maka ! La salua Liz avec un signe de main en arrivant vers elle

-Bonjour, marmonna la jeune fille sans lever les yeux de son roman

-Est ce que ça va ? S'enquit Tsubaki qui était arrivée avec les sœurs Thompson

-Oui.

Des réponses sèches et pas très chaleureuses. C'était certain, quelque chose clochait et les trois armes l'avaient bien remarqué ! Elles échangèrent un regard plein de sens puis s'installèrent près de Maka afin de commencer une petite enquête.

-Tu as l'air contrariée... Constata la partenaire de Black Star

-Non.

-T'as mangé un truc qui t'a rendue malade ? demanda Patty avec son éternel sourire niais

-Non.

-T'as trouvé ton père dans les bras d'une énième femme ? tenta Liz en appuyant son visage sur ses poings, accoudée au bureau

-Non.

Les trois jeunes filles échangèrent un nouveau regard. Maka ne semblait vraisemblablement pas encline à discuter... Cependant, elles n'abandonnèrent pas et c'est Tsubaki qui finit par poser la question qui les mit sur la piste !

-Au fait, où est Soul ?

Sans que ses interlocutrices ne le remarquent, la partenaire du concerné tressaillit. L'arme aux cheveux noirs poursuivit :

-Comme on ne l'a pas vu en arrivant, Black Star est partit le chercher.

-Je ne sais pas où se trouve Soul Eater, finit par décréter Maka

Oh ! Elle l'a appelé "Soul Eater" ! Voilà qui n'était pas commun. Pour l'appeler ainsi, elle devait surement être en colère contre lui. Cela expliquerait bien des choses...

-Est ce qu'il y a un problème avec Soul ? Questionna Liz, piquée de curiosité

Maka ne répondit pas immédiatement, laissant planer la question. Puis, après quelques interminables secondes, elle soupira et ferma son livre pour enfin lever son regard vers les trois jeunes armes démoniaques.

-Soul et moi, on s'est disputés hier soir, avoua-elle

Les deux partenaires avaient donc eu une dispute, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la jeune Meister semblait si contrariée, ainsi que la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas arrivée avec sa faux ce matin.

-Raconte nous tout ! S'écria l'aînée des pistolets démoniaque, ô combien intriguée par cette histoire

-Et n'oublie aucun détail ! Ajouta sa cadette

Maka soupira de nouveau et encore une fois, elle ne répliqua pas immédiatement, comme si elle hésitait à tout raconter à ses amies. Finalement, elle se décida à vider son sac.

-En fait, Soul avait un rencart hier soir et il a invité sa conquête à boire un café chez nous après leur rendez-vous. Seulement, il ne m'avait pas prévenu et... disons que je l'ai plutôt mal pris...

-C'est à dire ? S'inquiétèrent les trois armes

-Et bien... J'ai mis la fille dehors, Soul s'est énervé, il s'est prit un Maka-chop puis j'ai fini par le virer aussi...

-Tu as mit Soul à la porte de son propre appart ?! S'indigna Liz

-Tu es tellement cruelle Maka... Pauvre Soul qui a du mourir de froid seul, dehors toute la nuit ! Ajouta Patty d'un ton théâtral

-Eh oh ça va vous deux ! Je me sens déjà assez nulle comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter ! S'énerva la manieuse de faux

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un sourire en coin.

-Pardon, on voulait juste te taquiner un peu ! Les excusa Liz en haussant les épaules

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demande bien où il a passé la nuit... Pensa tout haut Tsubaki. C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas venu chez nous...

-Il a surement fini la nuit dans les bras de sa pouf- ... de sa copine, Cracha Maka

-Dis donc, tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu jalouse toi ?! Questionna l'aînée des Thompson en faisant un clin d'œil

-Moi ? Jalouse ? Pfff, alors là jamais de la vie ! Répliqua la concernée presque trop vite

-Pourtant la façon dont tu as réagit laisse à penser que c'est le cas... L'enfonça Tsubaki avec un petit sourire

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. Soul s'est trouvé une petite amie, et alors ? Je n'en ai rien à faire du moment qu'il ne la ramène pas à la maison à minuit passé sans me prévenir à l'avance !

Maka se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, comme si elle cherchait à fuir ses trois camarades qui la laissèrent partir sans rien dire. Il restait encore un peu de temps avant le début des cours et la jeune Meister décida de se changer les idées en allant faire un tour. Dehors, l'air était chaud, le ciel était dégagé et le soleil à l'étrange rictus rayonnait de milles feux. C'était une journée très agréable. La jeune fille marcha sans vraiment savoir où elle se rendait, la tête ailleurs. Elle réfléchit. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas jalouse, en voilà une idée ridicule ! Soul était son partenaire et son ami mais elle ne ressentait rien de plus pour lui. Mais en y pensant bien, c'est vrai que sa réaction avait été un peu excessive... Et elle se demandait bien où son ami avait passé la nuit... Et si il avait vraiment été dormir chez cette fille ? Rien qu'à cette idée, le sang de Maka ne fit qu'un tour et elle sentit la colère remonter en elle.

Après un petit moment, elle finit par arriver sur un terrain de basket qui lui remémora bien des souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs. Sérieusement, l'avoir forcée à jouer sans même lui expliquer les règles, et en plus lui donner ce gage à la fin de la partie ! Elle s'était promis qu'un jour elle se vengerait de ses amis pour lui avoir fait subir ça !

Elle allait faire demi-tour quand quelque chose, où plutôt quelqu'un, attira son attention. Assis sur un banc, la tête levée vers le ciel se tenait son partenaire : Soul Eater Evans. Le voire lui fit un drôle d'effet. Elle se sentit soudain comme soulagée et en même temps toujours en colère. Cependant, et ce sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, comme si c'était normal, elle s'avança vers lui. L'entendant approcher, le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers elle. Sa Meister vit passer de la colère dans son regard rubis, mais elle y fit abstraction et s'arrêta devant lui, sans rien dire, se contentant de le fixer longuement. Leur jeu de regard muet aurait pu durer très, très longtemps si le blandinet n'avait pas brisé le silence.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-il sèchement

Le coeur de Maka se serra dans sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question et demanda à son tour :

-Où est ce que tu as dormi ?

-Ici-même.

Malgré elle, la manieuse de faux sourit en coin. Elle pensait que c'était bien fait pour lui s'il avait dut dormir sur un banc ! Elle se sentit aussi soulagée qu'il n'ait pas passé la nuit avec cette fille, mais elle se sentit aussi un peu mal pour lui. En y regardant bien, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'avoir passé une bien mauvaise nuit...

Maka demanda :

-Tu n'est pas allé dormir chez ta conquête ? Je suis certaine qu'elle t'aurait accueillit dans son lit.

Dans sa voix perçait ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de l'ironie mélangée à du dégoût et du mépris, même si elle avait tenté de de s'exprimer de façon neutre. Evidemment son partenaire se rendit bien compte qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais il choisit, non sans mal, de ne pas répondre à sa provocation.

-Non.

-Dommage pour toi, railla encore la jeune fille en joignant ses mains dans son dos et en esquissant un sourire moqueur

Cette fois, Soul ne se laissa pas faire et il se leva d'un bond pour faire pleinement face à sa partenaire qui, bien qu'ayant été surprise, ne cilla pas et continua de le fixer avec le même air dédaigneux dans le regard. La faux démoniaque était en colère. Il avait très mal pris la réaction de Maka la veille, et encore plus le fait qu'elle le jette à la porte de chez eux. Il avait passé une nuit horrible, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé son humeur, et maintenant comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle venait se moquer de lui.

-Qu'est c'que tu m'veux ?! répéta-il avec hargne

-A toi, rien du tout, répondit calmement sa Meister

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour te voir que je suis venue ? s'emporta Maka. Tu fréquente un peu trop Black Star, tu commence à devenir aussi égocentrique que lui ! Je me promenais et je suis tombée sur toi par hasard. C'est tout !

-Ah ouais ? Et bien j't'en pris, continue. Et bonne ballade ! Cracha son équipier en s'éloignant

-Ouais c'est cela, à plus ! Cria la blonde en le laissant partir

Une fois son arme hors de vue, elle abandonna enfin la façade qu'elle maintenait depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé là et elle poussa un long soupire en se laissant tomber sur le banc avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

-Imbécile... Murmura-elle faiblement

Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'en avait même pas envie, bien qu'une tristesse immense lui étreignait la gorge. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de se disputer avec Soul. Elle détestait ce regard plein de haine qu'il avait dans ses moments, elle détestait qu'il hausse le ton en lui parlant... Et par dessus tout, elle craignait ces violentes disputes car elle savait que leurs âmes de déphasaient un peu dans ces moments...

Soudain, elle entendit un cri : le "Yahooooou" bien caractéristique du Meister-assassin aux cheveux bleus : Black Star. Elle leva la tête juste à temps pour le voir débarquer devant elle et prendre la pose, tel une star sur scène. Tsubaki arriva juste après lui, suivie de près par Liz, Patty et Kid.

-Qu... qu'est ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna-elle

-Ce qu'on fait là ? Répéta Black Star, C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question !

-On trouvait ça bizarre que tu ne soit pas là pour le début des cours, alors on a séché pour venir te chercher, expliqua Liz

-On a cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, Ajouta Tsubaki. Tu va bien ?

-Heu... je... oui, tout va bien mais... les cours n'ont pas encore commencé !

-Bien sûr que si, ça fait exactement 20 minutes, L'informa Kid en vérifiant l'heure sur sa magnifique montre à gousset.

Maka se releva d'un bond, semblant tout à coup prise de panique.

-Mince, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Oh ça craint, je n'ai jamais été en retard en cours !

-C'est bon calme toi, c'est trop tard maintenant de toute façon, alors pas la peine de paniquer, Dit Liz en haussant les épaules. Maintenant qu'on est là, je propose qu'on aille faire un peu de shopping ! Finit-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux

-Oh oui, oui, oui ! S'enthousiasma sa soeur cadette

-Les filles, je vous signal que si on est ici, c'est pour découvrir quel est le problème de Maka, les calma Kid. Bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement me mêler des affaires des autres...

-Qu- ! Mais... je n'ai aucun problème ! Se défendit la Meister de faux

-Arrête de mentir, on m'la fait pas à moi ! S'écria l'assassin de la bande. Une intello comme toi qui sèche les cours, ça cache forcément quelque chose ! ... Au fait, t'as pas vu Soul ? Je l'ai cherché partout mais impossible de lui mettre la main dessus !

"_C'est qu'il n'a pas du bien chercher, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était caché..._" Pensa Maka en soupirant.

-Il vient de partir, Dit-elle. Je suppose qu'il va profiter que je ne sois pas chez nous pour rentrer prendre une douche et sûrement manger un morceau. Tu n'a cas le rejoindre si ça t'amuse...

-Ouais, excellente idée ! Désolé mais vous allez devoir vous passer de votre dieu pour l'instant. J'y vais ! Déclara Black Star avant de filer aussi vite qu'il était arrivé

-Oh mince, mais comment vas-on faire sans "notre dieu" maintenant... ? Ironisa Liz d'un air blasé

Tsubaki, qui n'avait pas suivit son Meister, eut un petit rire nerveux, puis elle recentra son attention sur Maka.

-Alors, tu as parlé à Soul ? Demanda-elle d'une voix douce et conciliante La concernée opina positivement en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Et ça s'est mal passé ? Continua Liz

-Oui... Comme d'habitude, ni lui ni moi n'avons su garder notre sang froid... Soupira la jeune fille

-Excusez-moi mais j'ai du mal à suivre. Que ce passe-il ? Demanda Kid

-T'occupe, tu peux pas comprendre ! Le remballa Liz

-Maka est jalouse parce qu'elle est amoureuse de Soul, mais Soul est sortit avec un autre fille~, Chantonna Patty ce qui lui valut de se faire écraser le pied gauche par sa grande soeur pour la faire taire

Kid esquissa un sourire.

-Oh ? Comme c'est intéressant...

-Qu-quoi ?! S'indigna Maka en virant au rouge. Je ne suis pas jalouse, et encore moins amoureuse de Soul !

-Pourtant tu sais, lui aussi est amoureux de toi, Informa Tsubaki

Comme si le jeune grappin-faucheur venait d'annoncer la naissance d'un nouveau Grand Dévoreur, un silence de mort se fit tout à coup, et elle regretta un instant d'avoir sortit ça de manière aussi naturelle. Un "QUOI ?!" général suivit ce silence, et le visage de Maka s'empourpra de plus belle, si bien qu'elle aurait souhaité disparaître tant elle était gênée.

-Soul est amoureux de Maka ? Sérieusement ? S'assura Liz, la première à s'être remise du choc

-Euh... enfin... je n'en suis pas sûre... Se corrigea Tsubaki. En fait, c'est juste ce que je pense... D'après son comportement, ça me semble évident...

Ce que disait la jeune arme n'était cependant pas juste un mensonge pour rattraper son erreur, c'était bien la vérité. Elle n'avait jamais entendu la faux démoniaque dire clairement qu'il aimait sa Meister, mais d'après elle, ça crevait les yeux, et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir cette opinion.

-C'est vrai ! Il sont si proches tous les deux, ça cache forcément quelque chose ! Confirma Patty

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Répliqua Maka. Soul et moi sommes partenaires, c'est normal qu'on soit proches l'un de l'autre, c'est essentiel pour être sur la même longueur d'âme ! Et puis si on part dans ce sens, Black Star et Tsubaki aussi sont proches, tout comme Kid, Liz et toi ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous êtes amoureux !

-... Elle a pas tord... Concéda Liz

-C'est évident, ajouta Kid avec cet air tellement classe qui faisait son charme, entre autres choses

-Et puis si il est sortit avec cette fille hier soir, c'est forcément qu'il n'a aucuns sentiments amoureux pour moi... ! Continua la jeune Meister de faux

-Il a peut-être fait ça comme un test... Pensa tout haut Tsubaki

-Un test ? Répétèrent Patty et Maka

-Oui, pour savoir si ça te rendrait jalouse, pour voir si ses sentiments sont réciproques.

-Tu... tu dis n'importe quoi..., Marmonna Maka qui se sentait à court d'arguments, ou plutôt qui n'avait même plus envie d'argumenter, en baissant la tête pour fixer le sol.

-Aller Makaaaaa, avoue que tu aimes Soul plus que comme un ami ! Insista Liz en se penchant vers la blonde aux yeux verts

-Oui, avoue, avoue ! Chantonnait Patty juste à coté

Maka se sentait prise au piège, et ses amis commençaient vraiment à lui mettre la pression avec cette histoire. Son visage devait être plus rouge encore que les yeux de son partenaire et elle aurait souhaité plus que tout au monde de pouvoir s'enfuir pour mettre fin à cette situation plus que gênante. Finalement, elle se dit que le seul moyen pour qu'ils la laisse tranquille serait de leur dire ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Cependant, si elle "avouait" aimer Soul, ça lui attirerait des problèmes, car ils tenteraient de les mettre ensemble, et si sa faux apprenait ça, c'est sûr, il le prendrait mal, pensait-elle. Surtout qu'elle était persuadée que lui ne l'aimait pas. Et puis si l'affaire s'ébruitait et parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles de son père, il risquerait de se montrer encore plus collant et énervant que d'accoutumée... Finalement, peu importe sa réponse, elle n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire...

-C'est vrai, j'aime Soul ! Lâcha-elle soudainement

Elle s'envoya un Maka-Chop mental juste après avoir dit cette phrase qui allait, à n'en pas douter, être pour elle une source d'ennuis. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait répondu ça... Peut-être parce que, quelque part dans un coin de son âme, elle pensait vraiment ces mots... Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait maintenant falloir affronter les délires de ses amis qui s'enthousiasmaient déjà joyeusement après la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

-Eh, je viens d'avoir une idée ! S'exclama soudain Patty

Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle avec de grands yeux choqués.

-Oui... et... c'est quoi ton idée ? Demanda sa soeur, méfiante

-On pourrait faire la même chose nous aussi !

-Tu pourrais être plus précise s'il te plait ? La pria Kid

-Soul test la jalousie de Maka, testons la jalousie de Soul !

-Soul ne test rien du tout ! Démentit Maka

-Je trouve que c'est une idée plutôt intelligente, dit doucement Tsubaki avec un léger sourire

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs assez étonnant venant de Patty...

-Tu n'as pas honte de dire des choses pareilles de ta soeur Liz ? Questionna Kid

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu le penses pas, ce serait mentir ! Se défendit l'aînée des Thompson

Patty, bien loin d'avoir été vexée par la remarque de sa grande soeur, se mit à rire joyeusement comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Liz sourit et frappa dans ses mains, un air déterminé dans le regard.

-Bien, faisons ça ! Déclara-elle

-Ok ! Répondirent Patty et Tsubaki en souriant

-Hm, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut encore que vous trouviez un garçon qui accepte de jouer à votre jeu... Fit remarquer Kid

Et bien mal lui en prit, car tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui pour le fixer d'un air qui était peu rassurant. Pour lui ! Il comprit rapidement sur qui ses armes et celle de Black Star avaient jeté leur dévolu. Immédiatement, il plaça ses mains devant lui, comme pour se défendre des trois filles.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Clama-il. Je refuse de rentrer dans votre délire !

-Ah oui, tu es sûr ?~ Demanda Liz en avançant vers lui d'un pas nonchalant. Et si on rentrait déplacer tous tes cadres de 2 centimètres, tu accepterait ?~

Le jeune shinigami s'étrangla presque à cette menace, maudissant intérieurement l'aînée des Thompson qui avait pris l'habitude de jouer de ses points faibles pour arriver à ses fins.

-T... très bien, Céda-il. Mais je vous interdit de briser la merveilleuse symétrie qui règne à la maison, c'est compris ?!

-D'accord ! Répondirent ses armes démoniaques avec de grands sourires satisfaits

-Eh attendez, j'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord ! Fit remarquer Maka

-Aller, qu'est ce que tu as à y perdre ? Lui demanda Tsubaki. Au moins, tu sera fixée quand aux sentiments de Soul à ton égard.

La Meister de faux sembla réfléchir. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal de savoir ce que Soul ressentait pour elle ! Après tout, elle ne l'aimait pas ! Du moins... elle ne pensait pas l'aimer... Mais... en était-elle vraiment convaincue ? Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait vraiment sentit comme une pique de jalousie la transpercer quand cet idiot de Soul avait ramené sa conquête chez eux, mais cela signifiait-il vraiment qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ? Et ce que Tsubaki lui avait dit, comme quoi il était évident que Soul l'aimait... Était-ce vrai ? Dans un sens, elle voulait en avoir le coeur net. _Juste par curiosité_, se dit-elle.

-... Pfff, très bien... Finit-elle par accepter

-Génial ! S'écria Patty

-Bon alors, Kid, tout ce que tu aura à faire, c'est draguer ouvertement Maka devant Soul. Tu devrais y arriver, hein ? Demanda Liz

-Mais c'est complètement ridicule !

-Tu préfère qu'on aille déplacer les cadres ? Menaça encore la plus grande de ses pistolets

-Non, pitié ! Je vais le faire, je vais le faire !

-A la bonne heure ! Bien sûr Maka, il faudra que tu joue le jeu toi aussi, et que tu fasse semblant de répondre aux avances de Kid. Et surtout, personne d'autre ne doit être au courant, ça pourrait détruire tout notre plan !

-Je sens que je vais le regretter... Marmonna Maka en secouant la tête de gauche à droite

-Aller, je déclare l'opération "Jalousie" officiellement commencée ! Déclara Patty

-OUAIS ! s'exclamèrent Tsubaki et Liz, très enthousiastes

-Je vais vraiment le regretter...


	2. Chapter 2

-Et bien, Kid, Maka et compagnie, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'arrivez que maintenant ? Demanda Stein une fois que ses élèves se montrèrent enfin en cours après bien deux heures

-Comment ça "et compagnie" ?! S'écria Black Star. J'te rapelle que je suis Dieu moi ! Je suis pas "et compagne" !

Cette remarque lui valut de manquer de peu de se prendre un scalpel dans le crâne, ledit objet se plantant dans le mur derrière lui en effleurant presque. Le jeune assassin déglutit.

-Pardonnez-nous professeur Stein, nous avons eu quelques problèmes ce matin, Les excusa Maka. Mais je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Je l'espère bien. Allez vous asseoir et faites vous oublier.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et rejoignirent leurs places respectives, mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'écouter bien sagement le cours de dissection. Soul était assis à coté de Maka, bien qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à lui adresser la parole, et Kid était assis devant eux, ce qui lui donnait l'occasion de commencer à exécuter le plan qu'avaient mis au point Liz, Patty et Tsubaki, bien qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Le jeune dieu de la mort prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, puis il se tourna pour offrir un sourire mal assuré à Maka. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit et il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. La Meister de faux le regardait, les joues un peu rougies, mal-à-l'aise et se sentant totalement ridicule.

-Euh... K...Kid-kun ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-elle timidement

-Euuuuuh... Fut la seule réponse du shinigami

Il eut beau faire travailler ses méninges, il ne trouva rien à dire pour "draguer" son amie. Se sentant totalement ridiculisé, il se retourna pour se remettre droit sur sa chaise et soupira bruyamment.

Soul, qui avait suivit toute la scène du coin de l'oeil, fronça les sourcils en se demandant bien ce que voulait dire la scène ridicule qui venait d'avoir lieu. Maka soupira aussi en secouant la tête. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote...

A la fin du cours, le groupe d'amis partit à la cantine pour déjeuner.

-Tu nous a fait quoi tout à l'heure, Kid ? Demanda discrètement Liz à son Meister alors qu'ils remplissaient leurs plateaux. C'était tellement ridicule que j'ai eu honte pour toi !

-Désolé, j'ai paniqué et je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire... Répondit le jeune garçon, tout penaud

-T'as plutôt intérêt de te montrer plus efficace maintenant. Sinon...

La jeune arme avança sa main vers le plateau de Kid et prit la fourchette de gauche pour qu'elle ne soit plus parfaitement symétrique à celle de droite, brisant ainsi toute l'harmonie du plateau. Le shinigami ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et commença à transpirer à grosses gouttes, signe qu'il entrait dans une crise de panique.

-Tu sais ce qui t'attendra... finit son arme d'un ton menaçant

-O...oui...

-Bien.

Liz reposa la fourchette et Kid s'empressa de la remettre bien en place, puis il soupira de soulagement et se calma. Le groupe s'installa à une table et ils commencèrent à manger dans la bonne humeur. Black Star vantait sa capacité à manger ses sushis "comme un Dieu", ce qui faisait doucement rire Tsubaki, Patty racontait le rêve qu'elle avait fait la veille et dans lequel les girafes zombies dominaient le monde, et Liz, en grande peureuse, paniquait en écoutant le récit de sa soeur. Kid, après avoir finit de mettre son repas de façon symétrique, commença enfin à manger en fixant Maka qui était assise en face de lui. Quand la jeune fille s'en rendit compte, elle rougit.

C'était le moment, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, mais quoi ! Il décida de lancer ce qui lui passerait par la tête.

-Euh... tes cheveux sont si... symétriques ! Déclara-il avec un sourire forcé

Bah oui, venant d'un type accro à la symétrie, il fallait s'y attendre ! Et puis ça rendait la chose très flatteuse.

-Ah ? M-merci... Répondit Maka en rougissant de plus belle, plus parce qu'elle se sentait ridicule que parce qu'elle était touchée par le compliment

-De rien, c'est la vérité ! Et... euh... Tu es... très jolie quand tu rougis, Continua Kid

Cette phrase fit tilter Soul qui tourna vivement la tête vers le Meister de pistolets pour le regarder de travers. Il se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait, et pourquoi Kid se mettait soudainement à complimenter sa Meister comme ça. La concernée, dont les joues étaient cramoisies, marmona un petit "merci", sans oser lever les yeux de son assiette. Bien sûr, elle savait que son ami jouait la comédie, cependant, elle ne pouvait que se sentir gênée. Elle se sentait aussi un peu coupable de faire ça juste pour découvrir si son partenaire était amoureux d'elle ou pas.

Finalement, Kid, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à Soul et comprit à son regard que le plan fonctionnait, finit par prendre un peu d'assurance et continua de flatter Maka comme ça pendant tout le déjeuner. Maka, après quelques discrets coups de pieds de la part de Liz pour l'inciter à jouer le jeu aussi, finit par céder.

-Tu est vraiment gentil Kid-kun, Dit-elle en souriant, essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment !

Leur petit jeu commençait à sérieusement énerver Soul qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter que ces deux-là flirtent comme ça devant tout le monde. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer les dents.

A la fin du repas, le groupe se divisa car l'après-midi était réservé aux travaux pratiques. Black Star et Tsubaki partirent s'occuper d'une récupération d'âme avec Kirik qui était un grand ami de l'assassin aux cheveux bleus, quand à Kid, il partit voire son père en attendant que ses armes se préparent pour leur prochaine mission, puisque l'ainée avait soutenu qu'avant de partir, elle devait impérativement refaire sa manucure, bien que ce n'était qu'une excuse. En vérité, elle voulait surtout surveiller Soul et Maka pour constater l'effet qu'aurait eu le flirt de Kid avec la concernée.

La Meister et sa faux étaient devant le panneau d'affichage des missions sans en choisir une. A vrai dire, la jeune Meister n'était pas sûre que ce serait une bonne idée de partir en mission maintenant alors qu'ils s'étaient disputés, ce serait un échec, ça ne faisait aucuns doutes.

-J'pense qu'on ferait mieux de ne rien faire cet aprem'. A cause de ton sale caractère, nos longueurs d'âmes ne sont plus accordées, Déclara soudain Soul

A ces mots, le sang de sa Meister ne fit qu'un tour et elle se mit immédiatement en colère.

-Comment ça, "à cause de mon sale caractère" ?! C'est entièrement de ta faute si on est plus sur la même longueur d'âme, espèce d'imbécile !

-J'vois pas en quoi ! C'est toi qui a pété un câble et qui m'a mis à la porte hier, espèce de cinglée !

Cette réplique lui valut de se prendre un coup de livre sur le haut du crâne. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et de douleur, puis plaça ses mains sur sa tête pour se protéger d'une nouvelle attaque en fusillant sa Meister du regard.

-Tu vois, une vraie malade ! Faut t'faire soigner ma pauvre !

Deuxième Maka-chop. Soul fit un pas en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée de Maka qui elle aussi le regardait d'un air haineux.

-Idiot !

Elle fit volte-face et partit d'un pas rapide pour s'éloigner de son partenaire qui massait son crâne douloureux après les deux attaques qu'il venait de subir. Il regarda sa Meister s'éloigner puis, une fois qu'elle eut tourné dans un couloir et ainsi disparu de son champ de vision, il soupira longuement, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et partit dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait prise Maka.

Près de là, tapies dans l'ombre au détours d'un couloir, Liz et Patty avaient observé toute la scène. Soul semblait énervé. Un résultat de leur "oppération jalousie" ? Il était encore trop tôt pour en juger. Après tout, Maka l'avait forcé a dormir dehors cette nuit, il lui en voulait sans doute encore pour ça. L'aînée des Thompson soupira et tira sa soeur pour aller rejoindre leur Meister afin de discuter de la suite des opérations...

_Comment j'me suis retrouvé là, moi_ ? Se demanda Soul tendis qu'il traversait un rayon du supermarché de Death City. Après avoir quitté sa Meister, il avait décidé d'essayer de les réconcilier en lui préparant un dîner mais maintenant, il commençait à trouver cette idée stupide. Après tout, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, c'est elle qui avait commencé ! Cependant... C'était toujours comme ça, entre eux. Même si Maka était en tord dans leurs disputes, c'est toujours lui qui finissait par s'excuser. Sans doute sa partenaire avait-elle un pouvoir sur lui, pour lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait... qui sait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois encore, c'était à lui de réparer les pots cassés.

Une fois ses courses finies, la faux rentra à leur appartement et à peine eut-il posé sa veste qu'il enfila un tablier et se mit aux fourneaux après avoir mis de la musique pour se motiver : un de ses CD de Jazz préféré. Il profita de l'absence de Maka pour monter le son plus fort que d'habitude, elle qui d'ordinaire le lui interdisait puisque que "ça la déconcentrait dans ses révisions". Blair rentra du cabaret peut de temps après et prit sa forme féline pour sauter sur le plan de travail et observer ce que faisait Soul.

-Nyaa, chat sent drôlement bon ici ! Miaula-elle

-Ouais mais c'est pas pour toi, Répondit froidement l'albinos

-Oh Soul-kun, tu es si méchant ! J'ai faim moi !

Le jeune garçon soupira, sortit une boite de pattée pour chat du placard et la lança à Blair avant de retourner à la préparation du repas.

-Débrouille-toi avec ça.

La magicienne toisa la boite d'un oeil mauvais et la jeta par la fenêtre d'un coup de patte en grimaçant.

-Cette chose est absolument dégoûtante !

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté en fixant Soul d'un oeil intrigué.

-Au fait, ce n'est pas à toi de préparer le dîner ce soir.

La faux démoniaque s'arrêta de cuisiner pour fixer Blair.

-J'crois savoir que tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé hier soir avec Maka.

-Oh oui, quand elle t'a jeté dehors. Pauvre Maka... Dit-elle d'un ton compatissant

-"Pauvre Maka" ?! s'étrangla le blandinet. C'est moi qui ait passé la nuit sur un banc que je sache !

-Tu l'a bien cherché, fit remarquer la femme féline en toisant l'arme d'un air hautain. Et tu sais que ça a fait beaucoup de peine à Maka !

Soul tilta. De la peine ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air triste quand elle était venue de payer sa tête ce matin ! Il siffla de dédain avant de continuer à cuisiner.

-N'importe quoi, j'y crois pas. Je suis sûr qu'au contraire ça l'a bien fait rire !

-Détrompe-toi ! Elle a même pleuré tu sais ?

Blair s'étira, sauta sur le sol et reprit forme humaine, dos à Soul. Elle réajusta son chapeau avec un petit sourire, reprit sa veste et, avant de partir, lança à l'albinos :

-Mais je vois que tu compte t'excuser, alors bonne chance et bonne soirée !

L'arme démoniaque entendit la porte se refermer derrière la magicienne qui allait sans doute retourner au Chupa Cabras. Maka avait pleuré ? Vraiment ? Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi... Après tout, ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas si grave que ça !

-PfFf, les filles, toujours à pleurer pour un rien... Souffla-il


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Maka finit par enfin rentrer, il était déjà 19h. Soul, qui avait passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à cuisiner, avait tout fait pour que sa partenaire apprécie la soirée. Il avait dressé la table, préparé son plat favoris et avait enfillé un costume. En y pensant bien, on aurait presque pu croire que c'était un dîner romantique qu'il avait préparé. Il ricana doucement et chassa vite cette pensée de sa tête. C'était totalement stupide ! Il attendait dans la cuisine que sa Meister entre dans la pièce pour lui faire une surprise. Cependant et à la grande surprise de la faux, elle partit directement dans sa chambre. Il ne bougea pas et attendit un moment. Enfin, il entendit la jeune fille en ressortir et enfin venir dans la cuisine. Elle sursauta en découvrant son partenaire et lui offrit un sourire.

-Ah Soul, tu étais là ! Je sors ce soir alors ne m'attendez pas pour dîner Blair et toi.

Le jeune garçon resta presque bouche-bée. Maka portait une robe, elle avait détaché et bouclé ses cheveux, et elle lui souriait alors que quelques heures auparavant à peine, elle l'assassinait du regard. Elle sortait ? Comment ça elle sortait ?! Le sang de la faux ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait préparé tout ça pour qu'au final sa Meister ne le remarque même pas et sorte manger ailleurs ?!

Il tenta de garder son calme.

-Et peut-on savoir avec qui tu sors ?

-Kid.

-Q-quoi ?!

Maka haussa les sourcils, intriguée par la réaction de son partenaire :

-ça te pose un problème ? L'arme prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver.

-Non... Dis, je peux savoir ce qui se passe exactement entre vous ?

La jeune fille rougit un peu et détourna le regard.

-Rien du tout. On est très proches, c'est tout.

Elle sourit ensuite d'un air admiratif :

-Kid est vraiment un garçon merveilleux tu sais !

-Ah oui ?! Bah j'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit "merveilleux" ! J't'interdis de sortir avec lui !

Maka tressaillit. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche de son partenaire qui n'avait pas pu retenir plus longtemps sa colère. Cette situation l'énervait profondément. Lui qui avait fait tant d'efforts toute l'après-midi pour sa partenaire, voilà comme elle l'en remerciait !

La Meister ne se laissa pas faire et répliqua :

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Alors toi tu peux aller batifoler avec toute les filles de Shibusen mais moi je n'ai pas le droit d'aller dîner avec Kid ?! Tu rêve si tu crois que tu peux m'interdire de sortir avec lui !

Elle quitta la cuisine, enfila ses chaussures à la hâte et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes qu'elle refusait obstinément de laisser tomber.

-Quelle idiote je fais... Souffla-elle

Elle s'en voulait atrocement. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas accepté d'écouter les délires de ses amies, elle n'en serait pas là maintenant, et la situation avec Soul n'aurait pas dérapé à ce point...

**...QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TÔT... **

**-Bon, l'opération "jalousie" arrive en phase terminale. Nous allons lancer notre dernière offensive ! **

**-Tu t'y crois un peu trop Liz, fit remarquer Kid d'un air blasé **

**-Tais-toi ! Ordonna Patty à son Meister qui venait d'interrompre les explications de sa soeur **

**-Merci Patty. Bien, comme je le disais donc, ce soir sera la dernière attaque ! Kid et Maka vont aller dîner en ville ! **

**-QUOI ?! s'écrièrent les deux concernés **

**-Bah oui, car si Soul vous voit dîner aux chandelles, c'est sûr qu'il sera fou de jalousie et on sera enfin fixés ! **

**-Ou peut-être aussi qu'il n'en aura rien à faire, contredit Kid **

**-J't'ai dit de te taire ! Ecoute le plan et ferme là ! Le gronda encore la cadette de ses armes **

**-Ne vous en faites pas, ce plan est in-faill-ible ! Sourit Liz en faisant un clin d'oeil à ses deux victimes**

**... MAINTENANT...**

Infaillible, tu parles ! Maintenant Soul devait être encore plus en colère qu'avant, et leurs âmes encore plus décalées. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils pourraient très bien finir par ne plus jamais pouvoir s'accorder. Et alors qu'arriverait-il ? Ils seraient obligés de mettre fin à leur partenariat... Soul se trouverait très vite une nouvelle partenaire c'est certain, vu le nombre de demandes et de lettres d'admiratrices qu'il recevait chaque jour, mais pour elle ce serait plus compliqué. Soul était le seul avec qui elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise, en qui elle ait pleinement confiance en temps qu'équipier.

Dès le départ, elle aurait eu mieux fait de refuser d'entrer dans ce jeu stupide. Elle aurait pu simplement s'excuser et ils auraient oublié cette dispute, mais non ! Il avait fallut qu'elle remue le couteau dans la plaie !

Elle soupira et sortie de l'immeuble. Kid et les soeurs Thompson l'attendait là. Quand ils la virent arriver, ils s'empressèrent de la rejoindre.

-Bah dis donc, t'en fais une tête ! Fit remarquer Patty

-Soul était chez nous... Marmonna-elle, la tête basse

Elle leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à l'instant et quand elle eut fini, l'une des larmes qu'elle retenaient depuis si longtemps glissa le long de sa joue. Plus qu'être triste, elle était surtout inquiète, frustrée... Kid, attristé de voire son amie dans cet état, s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille s'y blottit, agrippa le tissus de la chemise du jeune dieu de la mort et laissa quelques autres larmes mouiller son visage.

-K-Kid... Et... et si jamais on... on ne pouvait plus jamais... accorder nos... nos longueures d'âmes... ? Sanglota-elle d'une petite voix

Il esquissa un fin sourire et caressa doucement le dos de son amie pour la consoler.

-Vous le pourrez, ne t'en fais pas. Soul et toi êtes faits pour être partenaires, ce n'est pas une petite dispute qui brisera l'harmonie de vos âmes.

-Il a raison Maka ! Et tu sais que quand il s'agit d'harmonie, tu peux faire confiance à Kid ! Ajouta Patty

-C'est vrai. Désolée d'avoir causé tout ça, c'est de ma faute... S'excusa Liz, gênée

Maka releva la tête qu'elle avait enfouis dans le cou de Kid et sourit à son amie.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, tu voulais juste m'aider, n'est-ce-pas ?

Liz sourit à son tour : -Oui !

Tout se passa alors très vite. Soudain, Maka, qui était toujours dans les bras du jeune shinigami, sentit une main aggriper son poignet pour la tirer loin de lui. Ensuite, Kid se fit plaquer au sol et se retrouva avec une lame luisante d'un rouge profond sous la gorge.

-Kid ! S'écrièrent ses armes

Maka ne dit rien, elle resta pétrifiée. Soul, dont seul le bras droit avait sa forme d'arme, se tenait accroupis au dessus de Kid et l'empêchait de bouger avec sa lame. Son regard était remplit de haine et il semblait prêt à en découdre.

-T'avise plus jamais de toucher Maka, vu ?! Aboya la faux démoniaque

Kid cligna rapidement des yeux, comme sous le choc, puis quand il eut remis ses idées en place, il sourit et eut un petit rire moqueur.

-Oh ? Alors comme ça tu es vraiment jaloux ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors pourquoi cette réaction ? J'ai bien le droit de serrer Maka dans mes bras si j'en ai envie. après tout, elle ne t'appartient pas.

-Espèce de-

-SOUL !

Le jeune garçon tressaillit et tourna la tête pour regarder sa Meister. Celle-ci avait les yeux encore baignés de larmes, et elle le regardait avec un regard empreint de tristesse.

-Reste en dehors de ça. C'est entre lui et moi que ça se passe, Dit sèchement l'albinos -Mais Soul, pourquoi est ce que tu te mets autant en colère juste pour ça ! C'était rien ! Kid voulait juste me consol-

-Parc'que je t'aime, c'est tout !

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un long silence. Soul baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement, honteux et gêné. Il avait dit ça sans réflechir, il avait fini par lâcher les mots qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge sans réussir à sortir depuis si longtemps. D'un coté, il se sentait libéré d'un lourd fardeau mais en même temps, il se disait qu'il aurait bien mieux fait de la fermer. Kid se mit à rire, rapidement imité par Patty. Liz se contenta de sourire.

-Pourquoi vous vous marrez ?! Rugit Soul, plus embarrassé que jamais

-Oh pour rien...

Kid se dégagea de la prise de la faux et se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. Il adressa ensuite un petit signe de main à ses amis en affichant son air super classe.

-Bien, on va vous laisser. Liz, Patty, nous rentrons.

-Ok ! Répondit Liz

-Oui chef ! Répliqua Patty. Tu as vu Liz, finalement ça a marché, l'opération "jalousie" !

-Oui, on peut dire que c'est un succès !

-Dis Kid, on s'fait un resto' pour fêter ça ? S'te plait, s'te plait, s'te plaaait !

-Hm, je suppose que l'occasion se fête. C'est d'accord, accepta le Meister en souriant

-YOUPI ! S'exclamèrent les deux soeurs

Le jeune dieu de la mort et ses armes s'éloignèrent, laissant Soul et Maka seuls dans une rue déserte. La jeune faux était toujours à genoux sur le sol, dos à sa Meister qui, elle, n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis la déclaration de son partenaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, son souffle avait été coupé par le choc de cette annonce. Finalement, après un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, elle réussit à faire un pas vers son arme, et elle posa un main tremblante sur son épaule.

-Soul ?

-Vas-y, moque toi, je sais qu't'en meurt d'envie... Marmonna la faux sans se retourner vers son amie

-Me moquer ? La jeune fille esquissa un sourire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me moquerais.

Elle se déplaça pour se retrouver face à son partenaire et lui tendit la main. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers elle et constata qu'elle pleurait. Cependant, elle souriait aussi. Alors était-ce des larmes de joie ? Il pris la main qu'elle lui tendait et se releva.

Tous deux se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis la blonde se lança :

-J'ai été très touchée...

-Par quoi ? S'étonna son partenaire

-Ta jalousie.

Soul détourna la tête, gêné mais ne voulant pas le montrer. Car après tout, c'est pas digne d'un mec "cool". Sa réaction amusa sa Meister. Elle rit doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux et de baisser son regard vers le sol.

-Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai été très jalouse de cette fille, hier... C'est pour ça que je me suis mise en colère... Je suis désolée...

Soul reporta son regard sur elle. Malgré lui, un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il releva le visage de sa Meister et la força à le regarder.

-Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer tant de fois depuis hier... Cette fille, tu sais, elle n'était pas importante pour moi. Ce n'était même pas une petite amie. C'est... c'est toi, la seule que... j'aime...

Il avait presque murmuré ce dernier mot. En l'entendant, un long frisson parcourut le corps de sa manieuse qui rougit profondément. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses joues étaient en feu.

-Moi aussi, Soul ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses forces, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, totalement folle de joie ! Soul fut un peu surpris, puis son sourire s'élargit et il encercla la taille de sa partenaire pour la serrer contre lui. En ce moment, tous les deux se sentaient vraiment heureux. Ils desserrèrent un peu leur étreinte de manière à ce que leurs visages se fassent face. Ils se regardèrent avec des yeux brillants puis, délicatement, l'albinos posa ses lèvres contre celles de Maka. Leur baiser fut très doux, et quand il prit fin, tous les deux se sourirent. Maka glissa sa main dans celle de son partenaire et entrelaça leurs doigts. Leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson, et leurs âmes étaient plus fusionnelles que jamais. Soul serra sa main et tira sa nouvelle petite amie chez eux.

-Aller viens, je t'ai fait ton plat préféré, tu m'en dira des nouvelles !

-Génial, je meurs de faim !

Ils rentrèrent, et finalement, ils dînèrent bel et bien en amoureux. En y pensant, Soul sourit. Quelle ironie quand même, il n'aurait pas cru que la journée se terminerait comme ça !

Le lendemain, tous les deux arrivèrent à Shibusen ensemble, souriants et de bonne humeur. Dès qu'ils les virent, leurs amis voulurent avoir des détails sur leur fin de soirée. Maka raconta tout à Tsubaki, Liz et Patty avec des étoiles dans les yeux, quand à Soul, il s'occupa de faire un "rapport" à Black Star. Mais bon, égocentrique comme il l'était, le Meister ne l'écouta qu'à moitié et à la fin de son récit, il décréta que c'était grâce à son impact de Dieu que leur couple avait pu se former, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour aider...

-Soul ?

La faux tourna la tête pour découvrir Kid.

-Oui ?

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais... je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne le faisais pas, Liz et Patty auraient brisé la symétrie de notre maison...

-C'est rien, Sourit Soul. Après tout, c'est un peu grâce à ça que j'ai pu mettre les choses au clair avec Maka. Alors oublions, d'accord ? Proposa-il en tendant une main au shinigami

-Oui, merci. Kid serra sa main en signe de réconciliation

Les joyeuses discutions du groupe furent soudain interrompues par Liz qui frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de ses amis.

-Bien, suite au succès de l'opération "jalousie", moi : Elizabeth Thompson me proclame "Stratège Cupidon" !

-Stratège Cupidon ? S'étonnèrent ses amis.

-Tout à fait. Alors, qui veut être ma prochaine victim- Euh, je veux dire : la prochaine personne qui trouvera l'amour grâce à moi ?~

-NON MERCI ! Répondirent-ils tous en coeur

**Fin.**


End file.
